Yesterday, Today and Forever
by pixieface Lust
Summary: My King of Pop Tribute project. Collection of One-shots, named after songs. Introduction: Concert -who do you wanna watch in concert?


Hey guys. Please read my explanation before anything else. Love ya! ;)

Originally, I—we planned this project to be posted up in the Fairy Flirt account. But Tricy and I had a good long talk, and then we decided it would be much more special if I made this as my own Michael Jackson tribute. She would be writing her own in her personal account as well. Whatever she has planned up her sleeve. I am a **proud** _King of Pop_ fan. He certainly was one of **the greatest entertainer**s out there, I'm also proud to be part of the youth who actually appreciates and adores his music. He is a household name where I was raised, so I'm extremely pushing for this to be done. This will be a series of oneshots wherein the different stories will be named after my personal favorite Michael Jackson songs (Or songs that inspired me to write at least). I don't know how many I'm putting but it certainly will be more than five. His loss had such a huge impact on my family, (both my parents love Michael, all 3 of my younger siblings are no different—I'm actually the most unknowledgeable about him from all of us. But that doesn't mean I'm not a fan) so it's practically all I can write.

And to those who don't like him, please don't hate on my resulting stories for it—as it is inspired by Michael Jackson. Please respect this. **If you don't like him just don't say anything**.

So, I'm doing this in memory of Michael Jackson, that I can prove I'll be able to incorporate interests of the youth with him. And also, to all the MJ fans out there who are also mourning for his loss. If you think, or if I may sound like I'm overreacting over his death, I'm just doing what I can to show that I am a fan of his. Michael may or may not be mentioned in my oneshots, that really depends. Remember, the story plot revolves on the song that I will be choosing—either he will be the topic, or his song will be the topic, or the story will be inspired by a line from the song or even the music video. But I am choosing the songs I like and the plot of the story will differ depending on how it inspires me. As simple as that. This is an introduction, so it won't start with an actual chapter. It'll be more of something that will just kick-start the whole series and it's nowhere going to be related to the others. I hope you enjoy this project of mine. And support it as well.

---

(Mix of our world and the Naruto world)

**CONCERT  
**_Who do you wanna watch in concert?_

Ino was lying down on her bed, iPod earphone on her left ear and playing with a lock of hair, Sakura lying down beside her, _Shonen Jump_ in hand and Tenten lying on her stomach horizontally on the foot of the bed—half awake.

"SOLD OUT?!" Temari suddenly burst inside Ino's large room, her voice echoing _off the wall_s. The girls merely turned their eyes to her direction and moved nothing else until about five seconds.

Then the three girls nodded gloomily.

Temari groaned and rolled her eyes; she pulled one of Ino's beanbags and dragged it to the side of the bed where Ino was and settled herself on the floor. Temari leaned her back on the side of Ino's queen sized bed and remained silent as the other's done as well.

"It's not the end of the world, you know." The dirty-blonde headed girl spoke after almost 2 minutes of silence. "There'll _be_ others."

Sakura sighed and flipped a page. "It's not gonna be the same."

"And we called ourselves fans." came Tenten's muffled comment.

This time, Ino sighed. There was no point in moping around for something they had no control over. "I like her songs and she's generally cool…but I don't like, love her." Ino suddenly said. Three heads turned toward the pale blonde.

"You?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Then she sat up, "I am your best friend! How could I have not known about this?!" She demanded, "I was so sure you were a huge fan!"

Ino shrugged and chuckled, "Hey, it's not an obsession. I like her music, she's entertaining to watch…"

"But-but!" Tenten groggily got up, "It's Lady Gaga!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong?!" Ino wondered.

"Uhm, you like totally are the queen of random Lady Gaga singing…we thought you like, loved her or something." Temari made a face.

"Mehh…she's…_her_." Ino couldn't explain it.

Sakura let out a sigh, "Well, it's not like the world's ended." She settled, "We're girls. We overreact." The pink-headed girl put. "Besides, there are still other people I'd like to watch in concert." She told them.

"I know!" Tenten said finally fixing her sitting position, "Like Justin Timberlake!" She squealed excitedly. God knows Tenten was extremely in love with Justin Timberlake. She adored him. Ino and Tenten shared the same fangirlishness over JT. Temari could've sworn the brunette nearly swooned at the mention of someday seeing him in concert.

"Yeah, that'll be the day." Temari snorted. She wouldn't believe Justin Timberlake would come over Konoha—she just couldn't imagine it ever ensuing.

"Hey, it could happen!" Tenten told her defensively.

Suddenly, Ino's door busted open, yet again for nth time this day with Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji and Hinata stumbling in. Then, Shikamaru casually walking in after them. "I told you guys not to be overexcited."

"Hinata! Are you okay!" Ino, Sakura and Tenten suddenly shot up.

"I-I'm fine." Hinata dusted herself off.

"What's all the commotion?" Ino demanded.

Everyone got up and fixed themselves and lined up properly in front of Ino. "Answers. Now." The blonde snapped.

"We freakin saw Lady Gaga when we were coming out of the Hokage's tower!!!" Kiba yelled.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Temari literally jumped out of their current positions and stood upright. "YOU WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" They screeched.

"Seriously! In all her Poker Face glory!" Naruto told them. Sakura jumped off Ino's bed and was in front of Naruto in a second she started shaking him. "Naruto what the fuck!? Why didn't you tell us immediately!?" Sakura was pissed.

"I am so jealous!" Tenten pouted.

"She's very small." Hinata told Tenten.

"I'm pretty sure…" Temari grinned.

"That…that's so cool!" Ino squealed as she jumped off her bed as well. "What was she doing?" The blonde was honestly curious.

"I think she was going around town. Sightseeing or whatever." Shikamaru shrugged.

Tenten decided to jump off the bed as well. Yes, amazing as it sounds, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were all standing on the blonde's queen sized bed. How they managed not to fall off when they got to their feet is beyond me. At the same time, Lee came running in through Ino's door.

"Why do people assume everyone's at my house!?" Ino ranted when Lee came in. "_Always_!"

"Well, we're here most of the time." Sasuke told her.

Ino rolled her eyes then turned to Lee, "Lee?" She eyed him.

"I saw Lady Gaga when I was on my way to Ichiraku's!" He proclaimed. "Looking for you guys." He added.

"DUDE! THE ONLY TIME WE'RE NOT EATING THERE!!!!" Sakura shrieked. And it was the glass-breaking kind.

Ino slowly turned her head toward her best friend, death glares a-coming, "Banshee, cool it." She warned.

Sakura apologized.

"Actually, a Banshee is a fairy-like creature that wails as a warning when someone is about to die in Irish mythology, not the surfaced belief that Banshee's are women-like creatures that simply screech or yell." Neji said dropping some knowledge. The vein on Ino's forehead throbbed as she death-glared Neji Hyuga.

Tenten elbowed him hard by the rib, "Dude. Not the appropriate time to drop some knowledge." He clutched his side. He looked up at her and winced. Tenten didn't bother apologizing.

After the whole shock of seeing Lady Gaga died down, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Lee decided to crash Neji's place for some basketball. Ideally, it would've been Sasuke's place, but he quickly refused saying their court was newly painted. Temari bid them goodbye seeing as she lived a bit farther from the others nearer Suna than Konoha, her house was about an hour away. Hinata decided to stay seeing as the boys would be in the house and she'd be alone. Sasuke also decided to stay for awhile despite the fact that he'd be the only guy left. Knowing the girls, they'd be ordering pizza…or something along the lines of that. He wouldn't pass up a good dinner.

"We were talking about the people we wanted to watch in concert…" Tenten said as she bit off a Double Quarter Pounder. They order Burger's from McDonalds and they ordered Pizza Hut pizza and Ino and Sakura made milkshakes.

Hinata slurped her chocolate milkshake and turned toward Tenten, "Who do you want to see in concert?" She wondered.

"I said Justin Timberlake." Tenten answered.

Everyone was sitting on Ino's floor, they didn't mind though. They always sat on the floor, or sometimes even lied down there.

"I missed that Fall Out Boy concert last year…I wanted to watch that." Hinata said.

"I saw Neji at the concert." Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he didn't get me tickets." Hinata pouted.

"I was able to watch it twice." Ino told her. Hinata shrugged.

"Yeah, the three of us watched the concert." Sakura added in.

"Three of you?"

"Me, Ino and Naruto." Sakura said.

"I was there." Sasuke turned to the pink-headed girl.

"You were?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

He nodded.

"The hell you were." The Haruno frowned. She turned toward her bestfriend, "Was he?"

Ino, who was sitting by Sakura's left (Sasuke was sitting to Ino's right), popped and M&M in her mouth and shrugged. "You were?" Ino turned her head to Sasuke, repeating the question Sakura had asked merely just seconds before.

"Yes." Sasuke grumbled, "Ins, I ended up going with Neji and Lee."

Sakura made a face and shot a look at Ino—waiting for her approval of Sasuke's defense. Ino rolled her eyes. "Unimportant." She decided and grabbed a sausage pizza from its box, "I just remember seeing Neji there _alone_ and spending the whole night with Sakura and Naruto."

"Ouch." Tenten chuckled.

Sasuke just rolled his marble black eyes.

The blonde girl giggled, she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder and looked up at him, "Who do _you_ want to watch in concert?" She asked averting the previous heat from Sasuke. He paused for a while. The 3 other girls inched closer to hear his answer.

"Aerosmith?" He said after about 10 seconds of thinking, "I guess." He added.

"Interesting." Ino commented.

"Who else?" Sakura perked, "don't you like uhm…" the pink-headed girl raised an eyebrow and snapped her fingers trying to remember, "…Greenday! There!"

Sasuke shook his head, "Nah, I used to. Not anymore."

"American Idiot and then some…their new songs don't tickle his fancy." Ino grinned, her face lopsided as it remained rested on the Uchiha's shoulders. Sasuke turned to look at her. She shifted and removed her head, "How 'bout you, S?" She looked at Sakura.

"Chris Brown, Rihanna, Lady Gaga!" She counted with her fingers, eyes to the ceiling, "…Hey Monday, the Black Eyed Peas, Cobra Starship, Gwen Stefani, Eyeshine…" Sakura paused. But the girls knew better. She wasn't don't yet, Sakura laughed saying, "T-Pain…oh! Katy Perry, dude! I love her!" She squealed.

Ino giggled, "Yeah! I love her, too! She's sooooo cute!"

"Ditto." Tenten grinned. "Oh, how about you Ino! Who do you want to watch in concert?" The brunette turned all attention to the blonde.

"Hmm…" Ino began, "Chris Brown definitely. Justin Timberlake…" she started, "Will the Jabbawockeez count?" She giggled.

"Sure why not?" Tenten shrugged.

"You wanna watch dancers. Not concerts." Sakura accused.

Ino waved her best friend off, "Jonas Brothers?" She laughed. Sasuke shot her a disapproving look. "I was kidding." She said flatly. "Let's see…oh, Linkin Park seems swell." The blonde laughed. "Oh! **Michael Jackson**! MOST DEFINITELY!" Ino exclaimed excitedly.

"Michael Jackson! Yeah!" Sakura fully agreed.

"Yeaaah…" The cluster of Tenten and Hinata's voice sounded. And Sasuke nodded in approval.

"I'd love to see him in concert. Seriously." Ino grinned.

"Yeap. Yeap, that would be thee concert." The cherry-blossom named girl nodded. "Ohmigawd! Let's watch that Live in Concert dvd you have from the…" Sakura thought, "Dangerous tour!" She quickly stood up and ran towards Ino's dvd collection. The blonde shrugged.

"Fine with me."

Sakura found it, put it inside Ino's player and the gang watch more than 2 hours of Michael Jackson in concert. A day of pure bumming turned out to be one of the girls' fondest memories. Oh, and Sasuke, too.

---

Finally! It's finally up! Hahaha. I wrote this last Saturday. Man, that was really long ago. I finally finished it. Hehe.

Soooo…what are your thoughts on this? That one was just…so there'd be a story for this first introduction chapter whatever. There'll be more to come following his songs. :) Which of course I'll be choosing. If you are a fan and like any of his songs, just tell me…I might make one for you, or if I'm already planning to write a fic for the song you do like, then I will tell you!

Please review, I'd really like to hear from all of you.

Kthanksbye.

**RIP King Of Pop**


End file.
